thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of July 2019
Hey everyone, here for the monthly updates as usual. *First off, the revised version of the short James and Percy has been released! It was the first short ever, and a lot of fun back in 2014 when I first wrote it, but since I've changed a lot of things, including my writing style, character base, and certain standards, I felt it needed a revision. Around late 2017 is when I first considered it, but then, during development of That's What Friends Are for and the idea of introducing Jessie, things changed and I decided to hold off on it. Finally, after I the release of Real Engines, officially establishing the characters of Adventures on Rails, I finally knew it was time, and so long behold, it's here. All feedback is welcome and the original is still around to enjoy, since I wouldn't say its better or worse: it feels odd to compare the two since my writing style is different, but the re-release it what slots in with my current standard, along with being in tune with the character base I've settled for. *Moving on, there were two stand-alone episodes released last month. First, The Fire, based on the episode of the same name from the second season of The Office. It's one of my favourites, and I adapted the concept for the engines of the Fat Controller's Railway. The idea of Record Breaker was conceived back when Olivia Colman won the Academy Award for Best Actress. In the story, Marion goes after a record herself. I was unable to finish it at the time, but finally, I have. *This month will see the release of at least two stand-alone episodes featuring the Little Western. I have to admit, I don't feature the likes of Oliver and Duck as much as engines on Thomas's Branch Line, but I have a good lot of ideas for the Little Western and Harwick Lines, which we'll see in upcoming months. *The next short will be Home Sweet Home which will deal with the new Tidmouth Sheds first seen in Thomas's Christmas Party. As such, the short takes place before Christmas 1952. This short will be released November of this year, though I've yet to decide on the specific day. *The 75th anniversary will see the release of Best Engines Ever. Four stories to commemorate a historic landmark, really - and showcase the best of the Island of Sodor. *Looking even further ahead, 2021 will see the release of You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines. Interestingly, writing for the former has moved so quickly, that I've finished more of it than Best Engines Ever. I won't say much about it, but it deals with the fortunes and misfortunes of engines such as James and Percy. As for the latter short, there's still some visitors that are going to be revealed as time goes on. So far, there's Sir Nigel Gresley, preserved LNER A4 No. 60007 named after his designer. Again, more will be revealed in the future. *Finally, if I were to look into the very distant future, I still see myself writing stories as long as time permits and there's always inspiration some way or another. Even every day casual conversations with friends and family have helped me. Of course, the great thing about the internet is instant access to various railway articles which can provide story ideas based off real-life events which is key for TTTE writing. That's pretty much it. Hope everyone is enjoying summer. Take care. --MainLineEngines (talk) 03:00, July 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts